Here In This Dimension
by LucidIridescence
Summary: This is set right after Chapter 31 when Hiyori saves Yato from the underworld. It's a spin on what I think could of happened. Sexual Content Yatori


Here In This Dimension

Man, it had been a long day, reminiscing in the occurrences of the day prior.

Yato hadn't realized just how long he had been in the underworld searching for an escape from Izanami but it definitely had taken a toll on his mental and physical health.

His thoughts roamed over the small aspects of the whole event.

How did Izanami read his desires so easily?

How did she read Yato so well to know that his very peace of mind and sanity could be that young girl in his life?

 _How?_

His cheeks mimicked a cherry with the thought of his actual Hiyori, pressed so boldly against him.

She would never.

And Yato wouldn't want her to be as such.

Hiyori's whole persona was soft and kind.

That's what always made her, her.

Yato's persistence was driven by her loyalty to him.

Hiyori never specified how she perceived Yato but he didn't need clarity.

Her happiness nourished his very soul.

Yato slowly approached the fork, splitting the park near the water and the path to the Iki residence.

He took the right, wishing to clear his head in a quiet space before facing those doe-shaped pink irises.

Hiyori read him so well and he would be damned if she read through him on this subject.

 _Yaboku_

He heard his name in that sorrowful tone of hers.

Over and over, the way she called out for him.

His name rolled so delicately off her tongue.

What pulled him from the Underworld was the sheer fact that it had been called in such a form.

Yato had never heard such softness associated with his actual birth name and he could live his life happily just to hear it trickle from the girl's mouth once more.

Hands shoved as far as possible into his track jacket's pockets; Yato approached the edge of the creek, plopping to the grass with a sigh.

Yato's nose crinkled at the light mid-spring breeze.

His face began to fluster at the idea of confessing all this to Hiyori.

Yato wasn't even sure if what he was confessing was something of worth.

His feelings came like a wave carrying the memories of their adventures alongside each other.

Dwindling on the past also reminded him of the ways Hiyori always expressed herself to him.

She was always so blunt and strong about what Yato meant to her.

Hiyori always manages to come through with her promises, as well.

 _Never forgetting him._

 _Staying with him._

Yato felt selfish even considering asking for more of her.

She had a life.

A real life with friends and a family who love her more than Yato ever could.

He knew she would never willingly leave his side but the idea still haunted him.

As keen as a dog, Yato heard slow steps approaching.

Eager to face the culprit, he whipped his head around, sea orbs meeting violet ones.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were studying", Yato questioned.

Tucking her long brown locks behind her dainty ear, she crouched next to him.

"I finished early, and decided to come looking for you", Hiyori explained in the most sweetest of voices.

"How in the world did you find me? Your senses are always exact", Yato inquired while studying her obvious change in demeanor.

"Also, you slip from your body too frequently", he added.

Hiyori's face began to heat up, tail wagging at his scent being carried by the wind.

She was always really good with honesty but she simply couldn't answer Yato's inquisition.

Explaining his smell enticed her out of her body and to him would just sound too weird.

And Yato being Yato would misconstrue the meaning of it.

"Aha! Er-, I'm honestly not sure but I'm going to go pick up some movies and head home, would you like to come over later?" Hiyori liked his presence in all honesty.

She could use some of the goofiness of Yato.

"Well, since you can't be without me, sure", Yato feigning egoism as he pretended to be touched.

"I'll text you a time a to come by. Don't blow up my twitter about my whereabouts!" she warned him.

Prancing away to find her human shell, Hiyori felt Yato's eyes burning holes into her soul.

She couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion oozing out his every pore but she was sure to question him when he arrived later.

Hiyori's thoughts began to dwindle on the real reason she wanted to be alone with Yato.

She also needed to make sense of yesterday and what she believed she was feeling.

Hiyori wanted her and Yato's relationship to consist of the same aspects, continuous laughter that more than often-brought tears to both of their eyes, finding enjoyment within the confines of each other's company & surpassing every obstacle presented to them without falter.

This of course included Yukine.

There just wasn't a life worth living without those two for Hiyori.

She wanted to stay in this world that Yato had shown her.

The one in which he existed.

As of late, Hiyori realized she has begun to know Yato more intimately.

The details of his past were unraveling in front of her and she accepted him wholeheartedly despite all of it.

Hiyori unknowingly wanted to understand more about Yato.

She especially wanted to know the emotions behind those intense eyes.

Exhaling deeply, Hiyori rounded the corner to the Iki estate.

Extending all power into her back heal, she leaped onto the branch directly outside her bay windows.

Hiyori stumbled into the middle of her room, barely scathing her knee to the edge of her nightstand.

Slow, large intakes of oxygen reawakened her senses and she plopped onto her bed, dumping the _'Megahit Tapes'_ bag full of dvds.

Hiyori managed to grab a little of everything, critically acclaimed films to cheesy flicks.

She carefully chose a proper selection with Yato in mind.

Hiyori sighed softly, realizing just how much time she had till said god would arrive.

She loosens her posture, head meeting her soft, plush pillows.

She began to fantasize what it would even be like to have Yato as her own.

Though they fuss and fought a lot, but Hiyori knew being apart wasn't an option.

They had already tried, time and time again, believing that they were just together for the simple reason that Hiyori needed her normalcy back and Yato promised to give her that.

Hiyori knew he hadn't because it became so much more.

Yato wants to be a god worth remembering and Hiyori is his very first & faithful believer.

She clung to him without ever fancying the idea of more.

He allowed her to take this place in his life.

Yato never stopped Hiyori from clinging to his side.

 _Is this coincidence or a sign?_

She gathered herself up, deciding a shower would be proper.

She rummaged around her room, looking for scented bath products & a hairbrush.

Entering the cubicle size bathroom, she set her things down infront of her vanity, taking a moment to admire her reflection.

She glowed with the anticipation of his arrival.

Hiyori knew it wasn't much longer till Yato had it with waiting and just showed.

She refocused on her main objective.

Turning to the nozzle, she set it to _H._

She hastily set her foot in, assuring the rest of her body that it was in fact okay to enter.

She succumbed to the heated droplets to her baby smooth skin.

Hiyori could feel herself forgetting her woes, instantly.

She concentrated, allowing herself to lather, rinse & repeat.

Just as she formed a rhythm, her thoughts took her aback.

Suddenly, the thought of Yato being right behind her in this very shower, enticed her.

Hiyori could feel Yato pressing his lithe frame into the small of her back.

She let a small needy sound pass through the part of her lips.

Hiyori forces the thought out, realizing her eyes had been shut with the heat of ecstasy.

She swung the glass door open, stepping out of the shower, aggressively wrapping her body in her pink towel.

Hiyori stood in front of the mirror once more to create a messy wet bun atop her head.

Upon re-entering her bedroom, she's met with the piercing eyes of Yato.

His form perfectly perched in her window, gawking.

With the force of a phoenix, Hiyori shoved him with everything she had.

"Why do you always just invite yourself into my room?!".

The semi-god always came at the worst times.

Barely gripping to the corner of the windowsill, Yato manages to stay put.

Tonight, he was met with the sight of an innocent but angry Hiyori, skimpily in nothing but a tiny pink towel.

She managed to grip to the edge with everything she had.

Her shower had just eliminated all the stress that was now brewing in the pit of her stomach.

Yato's mind could barely process Hiyori's exclaims as he watched cool droplets

fall from her wet bun of hair.

He noticed she hadn't captured every hair as some stuck to the sides of her face and to the nape of her neck.

Hiyori tried to twist her form away from Yato so he couldn't get a glimpse of her from the front.

"Tsk! Get out!" she cried as she began to shove him out the window.

Yato fixed his cerulean eyes on Hiyori's every facial feature, glistening with water.

He couldn't help himself for the first time.

All he could imagine was grabbing her body to be flush against his.

Unknowingly, he had already acted upon this thought.

"U-uhm, s-sorry", he slowly released her, trying to register the shock on her face.

"It's um, its okay", Hiyori replied.

She hadn't expected the demi-god to be so bold.

Yato never looked so unguarded.

That had been the first time Hiyori was aware of exactly everything Yato was feeling.

"H-how was that okay? I shouldn't have grabbed you t-that way!" Yato began to pace the floor.

Hiyori just watched, reveling in his meekness about the whole thing.

He was so dominate a second ago.

She continued on-looking, watching Yato brush his hand through his dark locks.

He bowed his head in shame, and Hiyori had enough of him regretting his prior action.

Hiyori decided to be hasty as well, dropping the very towel she was clutching to, to her feet.

"Now is it okay?" Hiyori reproached, trying to sound as unfazed as possible.

Yato finally broke his violent stride, taking his eyes from his feet to look in Hiyori's direction.

His cheeks had been red before but man, if they didn't look like a rose now.

Yato felt undeserving of seeing so much of Hiyori.

His eyes had been graced with so much of that beautiful girl at once; he didn't know how to react.

He stared, eyes intensifying at the thought of what Hiyori was suggesting.

Yato's legs began to move on their own will, making the move his mind couldn't.

He clutched the scarf that was now constricting his breathing, pulling it from his neck.

Yato placed his palm to the small of her exposed back, Hiyori's breath hitching in her throat.

"You shouldn't do that so carelessly", Yato stated in the most assertive voice he could make.

He gripped her waist, letting her know he wouldn't make any sudden movement until she gave him the green light.

Yato knew her assertiveness was feigned and he wanted her to be completely sure this is what she wanted.

"Yato, I've been thinking…", Hiyori trailed off, "Haven't you also been thinking?"

The curve of her back sank further, collapsing into his frame as she spoke.

"Tell me what it is that's on your mind…" she continued, "Please?"

"It's better if I show you…" Yato closed the small space between their lips, causing her breathing to halt.

From that moment on, they couldn't seem to stop.

They barely let each other break apart for oxygen.

Eagerly, they pressed, body-to-body, making way to Hiyori's queen sized bed.

Yato could no longer take the friction, unzipping his track jacket & shrugging it from his shoulders.

He gripped Hiyori to him again, missing the warmth of her very bare figure.

Hiyori complied as she pushed back, impatiently slipping her hands underneath his white tee.

"Yato", Hiyori allowed his name to carry through the thick air, wishing their forms could somehow be closer.

"Don't call my name like that, Hiyori", Yato barked through gritted teeth, "I can't promise I'll be in control…" he panted, "so, please, don't".

Hiyori's soaked hair started to unravel from the ponytail holder & Yato couldn't help but zone out to how her hair framed her sweet face.

He reached the back of his pale palm out to grace it upon her blushed cheek.

Hiyori leaned into it, focusing her sight on his shockingly aqua eyes.

She placed her hand over his, reassuring him that all of this was okay with her.

Hiyori was prepared to show him his importance to her.

Taking that very same hand, Hiyori dragged it down to the place no one but she has been.

She stared directly into him as she did the dirty gesture, mouth falling open as Yato began to let his fingers wander.

His expression mimicked hers, starting a new rhythm with his touch.

Yato honestly couldn't believe the position they were in, so compromising, so sensual.

And this was all happening with his sweet Hiyori.

The same girl he thought to be so very innocent.

 _Had this been on her mind?_ , he wondered.

Yato trailed his lips down the slope of Hiyori's neck, holding her still with his hand to her waist & cradling her head.

He had her leaned back far enough to get a lay of the land.

Yato kissed his way around, trying to find that tender point that would have Hiyori melting in his arms.

She gasped the closer he got, giving him proper indications of his close proximity.

Re-adjusting their position on the mattress, Hiyori goes back to stripping Yato of his shirt, yanking it over his dark tendrils.

"I know you said not to but let me say your name", Hiyori purred.

Yato paused from leaving marks on the young girl's neck, staring into her very hazy gaze.

"You speak so freely, do you know that?" Yato continued, "You've always been straightforward except for when it comes to you and me."

"W-what do you mean?" Hiyori finally showed hesitation, breaking from his questioning stare.

Yato quickly placed his hand under her chin, refocusing her sights on him.

"I'm not making any moves until you tell me exactly what I am to you", he looked into her very being searching for an answer.

Hiyori wanted Yato in the worst way but the idea of never being able to go about the way things were, scared her as well.

"Hiyori.." Yato said in the most pleading tone as he watched her eyes water, "Am I upsetting you?"

"No..it's just I don't want to cut ties & the very idea…especially now…" she couldn't help trailing off, trying to put her thoughts into actual words.

Hiyori knew they didn't have much time together and that was part of the reason they ended up here.

She would have him somehow; maybe not throughout time but at least this way she could never forget.

"Don't do this, not for that reason- "

"IT'S NOT FOR THAT REASON, I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!" Hiyori allowed herself to echo through the room, conveying nothing but emotion for the one who's taken over her every thought since day they've met.

They allowed silence to fall between them for a few split seconds before Yato spoke out, "And I love you, Hiyori."

Her mind went blank before she could hear Yato finish.

She knew.

She always had but to hear it was otherworldly.

Hiyori only heard those words from her friends and family, but it never rang through her like it was now.

Breathing suddenly felt easy and she felt at home in his arms.

Releasing any feeling of self-doubt, Hiyori kissed Yato with every fiber.

Hiyori pressed into his hand, once more, egging him on to continue the soft circles he had been etching.

Yato complied, also taking the opportunity to continue his travels.

He suckled his way down her collar, casting his sights on Hiyori's expressive face.

Hiyori's mouth was forming small "O"s & releasing short exhales.

Yato's eyes trailed down to small, round breasts, with nipples that compared to Hershey's Kisses.

"Be still", he breathed, poking his tongue out to flick the left breast.

Hiyori squirmed, biting back a small moan.

She placed her hand to her other breast, out of sheer habit from pleasuring herself, and kneaded.

"Let me", Yato insisted, removing Hiyori's hand over the other breast.

Giving in, she allowed him to take over.

Once again, they caught each other's eyes through a quick glance.

Both beet red and breathing heavy, they smiled.

"I'm gonna do something that I promise you will enjoy" Yato started, "Do you trust me, Hiyori?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip.

Yato kept eye contact as he slowly moved down her body, pass her stomach & between her creamy thighs.

"Can I?..." exhaling onto the very spot that had been throbbing since he showed up.

Hiyori slowly nodded again.

With a slow flickering glance, Yato flattened his tongue to her core.

Within seconds, Hiyori's hands were grasping at the roots of Yato's scalp, holding onto her last bit of sanity.

His mouth was doing everything her fingers never could.

All Hiyori could think of was his name, over and over.

How badly she wanted to call it out, _how loud it would be_.

Yato watched his handy work unfold right in front of him.

She tasted the way flowers smell, and it was exactly as Yato imagined.

Hiyori was sweet so it only made sense for her to taste as such.

Yato flicked his tongue, repeatedly, watching her arch off the bed.

He found that tiny bundle, sucking it between his teeth.

"Please~" Hiyori begged in a voice Yato never heard before.

She was getting slippery with each tug and so was his face.

Yato could drown in her very juices but he also wanted the pleasure of knowing all of her.

"Hiyori, I'll ask you once more", propping himself up to be above her again, "Are you sure?"

Yato's hair swayed, exposing the vulnerability in his piercing eyes.

Hiyori loved that face, the concern in his eyes.

She remembered when she awoke to that face the first time.

He cradled her head as if she would break and all she could do was smile.

Hiyori was pretty sure from that point on was when she fell for Yato.

"Yes, I'll say it again, I love you" Hiyori finally replied.

"This will hurt a bit but I'll hold you through the whole thing" Yato reassured her.

Yato yanked both his pants along with his briefs off his hips, stepping out of them.

He grasped himself, hissing at the clamminess of his hand.

Yato placed himself at her entry, pushing his way through with one swift motion.

"AH!" Hiyori cried out once, unleashing silent screams.

Yato yanked the comforter over the both of them, to gain more privacy.

He placed both arms on the sides of her head and formed a barrier with his hands.

Rocking his hips at a slow pace, he found a comfortable rhythm for them both.

Yato couldn't help on looking as Hiyori expressed her pleasure through cries and faces.

"Hiyori, you're beautiful," he confessed, causing her to cry out more, "Look at me"

"Please, look at me", Yato begged, wanting to see her sweet irises.

And so, Hiyori did.

Cracking each eyelid open, she watched as Yato made love to her.

Tears formed at the corner of each of her ducts, spilling.

"I love you" Hiyori began to repeat uncontrollably.

Yato responded, trying to bite back the moans forming at the back of his throat.

"Don't say it, please", he was begging again but this time for his sake.

Yato would lose it if she dared to say what he thinks is about to spill from those peach-colored lips.

"I have to, please"

Hiyori couldn't hold her eyes open anymore with the waves of her orgasm coming on.

She knew Yato was feeling his too with the way his brows were furrowing.

"Hiyori, don't, I won't be able to-" the sound of Hiyori screaming suddenly cut off Yato.

" _YABOKU~_ "

And with that, Yato unleashed all of himself into her, eyes springing open to watch her squirm below.

His limbs became rubber, giving way.

He rested atop her, placing his head to her shoulder

Looking over, Hiyori opened her eyes as if seeing light for the first time.

"How did we get here?" Yato giggled then placed his head to Hiyori's.

" I don't know but can we just stay like this?" She smiled, nuzzling into him.

 _It's just so sweet in this dimension…_


End file.
